


Study Session

by bookcuddler



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, Shameless Smut, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcuddler/pseuds/bookcuddler
Summary: Could not get this idea out of my head so here we are. Soobin is an RA whose room is right next to Yeonjun's. Wanna see where I'm going with this, read and find out!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 63





	Study Session

Soobin didn't know if he should scream or beg for mercy as he heard the noises going on in the dorm room next to his. He regretted not finding an apartment off campus, but the RA job was cushy and he only had one more year to go after this semester. He could last right? 

“  _ Fuck, Yeonjun! Make me your slut _ !” Soobin groaned into his pillow hearing the scream through the wall. Yeonjun was the bane of Soobin’s existence, not in a hate way more of ‘ I wish I was the one in your bed’ way. Yeonjun would bring someone into his dorm every weekend night, and at the same time Soobin would try to resist the urge to finger himself to Yeonjun’s moans. 

“  _ You like that baby? You like being my little slut? _ ” it never worked though, Soobin couldn’t help but think about if he was the one under Yeonjun. He pulled down his boxers, his cock already hard and leaking as he pushed his middle finger into himself. He started to tug on his cock as he fingered himself as the moans got louder. He groaned into his pillow as he came into his hand. Soobin climbed out of his bunk bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His cum was smeared on his chest, his cheeks a deep red as he stared at himself. 

_ Soobin, either get a boyfriend, or confront Yeonjun about giving his dick out to everyone but YOU, _ Soobin thought pathetically to himself as he grabbed his shower caddy and made his way to the community bath at the end of the dorm hall. It was late night, so nobody would be in the showers. He took his time washing himself before turning off the showers. 

“ Damn, you have a really nice ass, Soobin” he dropped his washcloth hearing his name. Soobin turned around to see Yeonjun, in all his naked glory. Soobin was taller, but Yeonjun was broader and it was obvious he worked just by looking at his abs. Yeonjun was smirking as Soobin finally looked at his face. 

“ See anything you like, Soobinnie?” he didn’t get a chance to respond as Yeonjun company for the night came back, holding on to his waist. 

“ I’m ready if you are, baby” the guy looked Soobin up and down, and Soobin was praying he didn’t have a boner right now. He decided to leave as whoever this guy was tried to get Yeonjun’s attention. 

“ I’ll see you around, Soobin” he just nodded his head, running back to his room. He hid under his sheets, trying not to think about how Yeonjun checked out his ass. 

  
  
  


Soobin only had office hours for his TA job today, so he was mostly just trying to work on his thesis for paper or grade papers to procrastinate. He wasn’t expecting any students to come in today, but life literally wanted to hand a whopping pile of ‘FUCK YOUR THESIS’ today. 

“ RA and a TA, what don’t you do, Soobinne?” Yeonjun smiled walking into the office, taking a seat already pulling out his papers. 

“ Yeonjun-ssi, did you need help with something?” he tried to keep the quiver outside his voice, but if Yeonjun heard it, he didn’t say anything. 

“ I was wondering if you could help me with this paper, you’re an Literature major right?” Soobin nodded as he got up from his side of the desk, to look over Yeonjun’s work. The paper was pretty well written, as much as you can right on The Canterbury Tales, minus a few spelling errors and hiccups in the plot thesis. 

“ You have a good paper, Yeonjun. Besides a few spelling errors, and mixing up of some tales, it should be an easy fix” He started pointing out some problems in the paper for him, highlighting and circling story errors and grammatical errors. 

“ I don’t get these tales, I don’t see how anyone can read them. Maybe I should just drop the class” Yeonjun said looking over the notes. 

“ Don’t say that it took me three tries to get what they were saying, when I first read it. It’s only the beginning of the semester, if you want I can help you if you want”  _ Why did those words just come out of my mouth? What the hell am I thinking?  _ Soobin regretted his words as soon as he said it but the smile on Yeonjun’s face. 

_ “  _ That would be great! Could I get your number?” Yeonjun handed Soobin his phone. He text Soobin a quick message before leaving. Soobin down at his phone, blushing to the winking emoji. If this was going to be the whole semester, Soobin wasn’t sure he could handle it. 

  
  


“ Hyung I think you’re exaggerating. It’s Choi Yeonjun, if he wanted you in his bed he would have had you in his bed by now” Beomgyu joked as rummaged through the RA’s mini fridge. 

“ But hyung is like a scared bunny, you can’t be so straightforward with him. Maybe Yeonjun is dropping hints so hyung can make the first move” Kai laughed snuggling with Soobin in the bed. 

“ I’m right here, you know” Soobin pouted, stealing the chips from Beomgyu. 

“ Hyung, we’re not trying to be mean. But you can be a little oblivious. Remember when Hyunjin was hitting on you at the party, and you turned him down?”Taehyun was sitting on the floor when he turned to Soobin. 

“ He was flirting with me?” the three younger boys laughed hearing his response. 

“ Hyung, literally every boy at parties you meet is trying to flirt with you, you just don’t realize it” Taehyun laughed, as Soobin threw a pillow at him. Maybe they were right, maybe he was a bit oblivious, and maybe he was a little shy when guys would try to take him home for the night. Should he make the first move, but what if Yeonjun was just being a flirt? Then he’ll look like an idiot. His thought was interrupted by a text notification. 

_ Do you wanna come over for that tutoring?  _ Fuck, what was he supposed to say.

“What are you gonna say?” Kai asked looking over his shoulder, but Beomgyu stole the phone responding for him before he stole it back. 

_ Sure, what time? _

“ Beomgyu!!!!” Soobin whined, hiding his face in his pillow. He heard another text notification. 

“ He asked if you can come over now,” Kai leaned into Soobin's side. 

“ I’m telling him yes,” Beomgyu laughed. Soobin shot up from the bed trying to get the phone from Beomgyu, but the text was already sent. Beomgyu handed him back his phone, as all three boys got Soobin up from his bed. 

“ You’re welcome hyung, not please go get laid” the three boys pushed Soobin out of his own room. 

“ Soobin?” standing in the hallway was Yeonjun, obvious he just came back from the gym with his duffle bag and muscle tee showing his abs peeking out from the side. Soobin however did not look that good, with short shorts on and a sweatshirt he stole from his older brother that's too big on him, hanging off one of his shoulders. 

“Wanna come in?” Yeonjun asked, and Soobin only nodded his head. Yeonjun’s room was nothing to gush over, besides the fact that he had two windows that overlooked the forest behind the dorms, it was a nice view. 

“ How do you get a view like this?” Soobin stared out the window. 

“ I think my view’s better,” Soobin turned around to see, Yeonjun staring at him from the makeshift couch. Soobin blushed, trying to pull the sweatshirt down further. 

“ So what did you need help with this time?” Soobin recognized the textbook on his desk as he picked it up and moved to the couch. 

“ Something about taming mushrooms,” Yeonjun said looking through the textbook. Soobin stifled a laugh, as he took the book back. 

“ I’m sure you mean, The Taming of the Shrew” looking for the play in the textbook. 

“ So, it’s not about mushrooms?” Yeonjun asked, putting his head on Soobin’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his chest. 

“ No, it's about a girl who’s little sister basically tricks her into getting married so she can marry her lover” Soobin explains. Yeonjun presses his lips to Soobin’s neck.

“ So she just wanted to get laid? I can relate, everyone just needs a little push.” Yeonjun turned Soobin’s head to face him. Soobin felt himself blush as he tried to turn away, they were interrupted as the door was abruptly open, causing the two to split apart. 

“Yeonjunnie, don’t you want some company tonight?” Soobin was surprised to see the man from the other night practically waltz into the room, probably just as much as he was surprised to see Soobin with Yeonjun. 

“ Jay, what have I told you about just showing up?” Yeonjun got up from the couch to usher Jay back to the door.

“ I didn’t realize you had company” Jay glared at Soobin as he was pushed out of the room. Yeonjun slammed the door in the man’s face before turning back to Soobin. 

“ Sorry about that” he tried to laugh it off but it just made it awkward for Soobin. 

“ I guess everyone wants to be your lover” Soobin flipped pages in the textbook, before getting up. Maybe it was best to end this study session for the night. But Yeonjun pulled him close, almost into his lap. Yeonjun’s lemon blonde hair made his gaze more predatory as he finally pressed his lips to Soobin’s. Yeonjun’s lips were slightly chapped but Soobin’s were plush like a fresh pillow as Yeonjun devoured him, pulling him into his lap to have him closer. Soobin couldn’t help grinding down on him, desperate to feel something. Yeonjun pulled off his shirt, before picking up Soobin and moving them to his bed. He dropped him on the bed, moving to take off Soobin’s shorts. He pushed the sweatshirt up to kiss his chest, and sucked on his nipples. Yeonjun pulled down his underwear at the same time, rubbing his thumb against his entrance. Soobin moaned, curling his fingers into his sweatshirt. 

“ How are you so cute, Soobinnie?” Yeonjun asked, as he pushed his fingers into Soobin’s mouth. 

“ How don’t you have someone dicking you down every night?” Yeonjun removed his fingers from Soobin’s mouth, trailing them down to Soobin’s hole before pushing in. Soobin couldn’t help the moans that left his mouth as Yeonjun stretched him open and sucked on his nipples. Soobins moans were delicious to his ears, Yeonjun cursed under his breath as he pulled away from him, rummaging through his night stand. He practically ripped the condom open once he found it, sliding it on his cock before pressing himself to Soobin, chest to chest. 

“ You ready for me baby?” Yeonjun started biting his neck, leaving hickeys as he pushed into him, Soobin couldn’t stop the moan from leaving his mouth. Yeonjun made him feel full as he adjusted to his girth. His thrusts were small, letting Soobin adjust to him as he sucked on his nipples. Soobin found himself, thrusting to meet Yeonjun’s thrusts as he pushed closer to his chest. Yeonjun kissed up his neck, making his way to his lips. His thrust became harsher, practically forcing the moans out of Soobin”s body. Soobin could feel the bruises forming on his body because of Yeonjun’s harsh hold on his waist, but he wanted more, spreading his legs wider, a subtle way to ask Yeonjun to come closer to be rougher. Yeonjun happily took it. Yeonjun climbed on top of the bed, before picking Soobin up and forcing him on the wall. The wall was a harsh coldness to Soobin overheated body, but his attention was brought back to Yeonjun as he started fucking him against the wall. Soobin’s moans became high-pitched as he scratched his nails down Yeonjun’s back. His legs wrapped around the older’s waist, he laid his head on his shoulder trying to muffle his moans, he was afraid to know how loud he was. But Yeonjun was not having it.

“ Moan for me Soobinnie. You think I can’t hear you through these thin ass walls?” he thrusted harder into the other, as Soobin whined into his shoulder. He couldn’t help himself with Yeonjun pressing into his prostate, his cock rubbing up against Yeonjun’s chiseled chest, he screamed as he came on his chest. Yeonjun wasn’t far behind as he came, his strength giving out as they both slid down the wall. Yeonjun slipped out, turning them both to lat on the bed. 

“ Hey, you ok? I’m sorry if I was a little rough with you” Yeonjun giggled before turning to him. 

“ No it’s fine, I liked it. Did you mean what you said? About hearing me?” Soobin asked. Yeonjun pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“ You don’t know how many times I’ve jacked off to hearing you through the wall. I honestly don’t think you realize how cute you are. At one point I thought you were doing it on purpose” Soobin couldn’t help the blush that came to his face, but Yeonjun brushed it off, pulling him into his chest. 

“ Don’t be so shy Soobinnie, relax we can talk later” Soobin wanted to argue but Yeonjun pulled him closer to his chest, falling asleep to his gentle heartbeat. 

  
  



End file.
